The purpose of this multidisciplinary research training program is to increase the number of psychiatric epidemiology researchers who by virtue of their ability, motivation and training are capable of making significant contributions to understanding the etiology, course, consequences and prevention of psychiatric disorders. The program is designed to train fellows to integrate methods and theories from epidemiology, psychiatry, genetics, biology and the social sciences. To achieve these goals, the program provides rigorous training in psychiatric epidemiology through five program components: 1) coursework in general and psychiatric epidemiology 2) coursework in methodology and statistics; 3) training in clinical and diagnostic issues; 4) field placements in ongoing research and the development of fellow initiated research projects and 5) a weekly faculty-fellow seminar. Trainees: Trainees are selected from the disciplines of epidemiology, psychiatry, genetics, psychology and the social sciences. Predoctoral fellows must be enrolled in a Ph.D. program. Postdoctoral fellows must have a Ph.D. or M.D. degree. Since the strength and character of the program depends in part on its size, we are requesting funds for five postdoctoral and five predoctoral fellows. Training Facilities: The primary training facility is the Department of Epidemiology, Mailman School of Public Health, Columbia University in collaboration with the Department of Psychiatry. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Based on both their prevalence and the distress and disability they produce psychiatric disorders represent a substantial health burden in the United States and around the world. Population-based epidemiological research that advances understanding of the onset and course of mental illnesses is critically needed. Responding to this enormous public mental health problem and the need for a new generation of scholars trained to rigorously investigate its causes is the motivation for this long standing and very successful T32 Training Program.